A Virus Called Love
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: What happens when Relena gets sick and Heero decides to take her treatment into his own hands...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own squat

*** 

She wasn't Relena. Somebody had stolen the real Relena and replaced her with a zombie that went to meetings and signed papers. Heero watched as that zombie passed his door before turning back to his computer.

Yet his thoughts were not on the newest set of schematics, they were solely focused on the miserable and pleading look that he saw in her eyes whenever he met her in a hallway, or when he watched her sit alone for lunch or whenever he looked at her period. It was like she produced an aura of desperation and pain and sorrow all covered with perfectly applied make-up. 

She could try all she wanted, Heero thought, but that make-up doesn't do shit to hide that something's wrong. He was tempted to just shrug and get on with his work but he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, those feelings he'd managed to keep dormant (most of the time) were now running rampant. Even if this wasn't as personal as it was, Relena been like this all week, and he couldn't just let her be like that. Relena had always made it her mission to personally cheer-up anyone who was down, and so far no one had returned the favor.

But what to do? How much did he know about cheering people up and making them feel better when he usually didn't care?

He was just about to search the internet for 'cheerful' when he heard the classic 'shave and a haircut' knock pounded on his door, followed by weaker, less obnoxious version. Heero closed his eyes just before Duo and Chelsea Maxwell bounded through the door. 

"Heya Heero, whatcha up to?"

"Hi Uncky Heewo."

Heero opened one eye to see that Chelsea was hanging onto her father's pants while Duo stood looking nervously around the room. He shut down the window before asking with his usual annoyed tone, what Duo wanted _this_ time.

"Well…a quick favor for your best pal," he replied with his usual cheer. At Heero's questioning glare, Duo began to spill the beans. "Well…I sorta promised Hildie that I'd take her shopping. Alone. I also said I'd get the babysitter for the little Chelstmister, but I…"

"You forgot," Heero finished looking at the young Maxwell and mentally cringing. She was an exact duplicate of her father, except, well cuter and able to get away with more things than her father. But still, all three of the Maxwells were dangerous. Maybe not dangerous…but definitely majors pains. "And you want me to watch her."

Duo gave an enthusiastic nod. "ThankYouHeeroYou'reARealPal. PickHerUpAtThree," he said practically running out the door. 

The perfect soldier turned perfect babysitter, looked from the young Maxwell to his watch. Unfortunately, when he looked up again, little Chelsea was in the process of tipping over his CD tower, which her father had done two week earlier. Heero didn't bother to rush over to save it though, simply picked up the little girl of three years of age, and held her at eye level. The best way to take care of any Maxwell without having anything of value destroyed was to give them a mission. "We've got two hours," he said in his usual monotone. "And you're going to help with something." 

***

"It'll be okay," she whispered, "Just take it one minute at a," Relena glanced at her watch and gave up trying to make herself feel better. All day, no, all week, had been utterly horrible. She had woken up Monday morning feeling absolutely miserable. This fact had yet to change. Three computers on the network had crashed due to some sort of virus, resulting in every computer (all forty-seven of them) had to been thoroughly scanned and checked. Then, it just seemed, like nothing could go right this week. 

And now, because of the little break she had just given herself, she was going to be late to another meeting. Letting out a huge mental sigh, Relena rushed off to conference room 7C.

***

He stood hidden in the space of his office door. Part of him was concentrating on watching the door to conference room 7C, the other part was working hard to control, a small excited Maxwell. "Maxwell, calm down," he hissed. Heero couldn't help referring to her like he did her father. They were really, really, alike. "She'll get done when she gets done."

*** 

Relena watched as the last of the other diplomats left the room before dropping her head on the table. Another flawless, perfect, pointless meeting done with. And at the moment, all she wanted to do was sleep. But then the memory of all her other obligations came hurtling toward her. She groaned as she managed to lift her head from the cool surface of the table.

Whatever she had come down with had just recently decided to drag her lower and she didn't even have anything to take for it. "I really should go home, but," she sighed. "It can't be helped," she said standing up and striding from the room into the quiet hallways.

She stopped to lean against the wall for a minute. When had the world started spinning? Then she felt a tug on her skirt. "Auntie Lena?"

She looked down to see Chelsea Maxwell trying to hold a bouquet of flowers behind her. Putting on her best smile Relena bent down to look face to face with her little 'niece'.

"What's up hun?"

Chelsea chewed on her lower lip for a second and her face went from an expression of glee to one of complete concentration. "Um. One second, kay?" 

For her part, Relena could only watch as the little girl toddled down the hall into the little alcove of Heero's office. 

*** 

"Uncky Heewo, Uncky Heewo," she stammered tugging at his pant leg. Obligingly, Heero squatted down to let the little girl whisper in his ear, "I forgot what I was s'posed to say."

Heero repeated the line slowly and the little girl toddled right back to Relena.

***  

By now Relena had stood up and was watching as Heero re-explained something to the little girl. She continued to watch Heero as he slipped out of the shadows to lean against the wall. It shocked her that he would be in plain view, and what shocked her even more was what was he doing with Duo's daughter?

An, 'I remember now, Auntie Lena,' cut her thoughts short as Chelsea had returned with a happy, yet determined look on her face. "Uncky Heewo said that, that you didn't look okay, and that these might make you feel better," she said handing Relena the small bouquet of __. 

After bending down to receive her gift she smiled and blinked back the sudden tears that just seemed to appear. She stood up straight, looked at Heero, and mouthed, 'thank you so much,' before she addressed Chelsea. "Thank you sweetie. You and Uncle Heero did you a good job. I feel much better. Now I've got to go back to work. You and Uncle Heero be good, okay?"

Chelsea smiled, hugged Relena's legs, and bounded off, giggling like the little girl she was. Relena watched wistfully as she darted towards Heero but then changed directions when she spotted her father. Relena shook her head before heading the opposite direction toward her office. 

*** 

Heero stayed just long enough to hear Duo spout a million different thank you's and other meaningless phrases before he went after Relena. He watched as she practically stumbled through the hallways toward her office. But it seemed that as he pursued her the people in the hall began to surge against him. In fact, Heero had only managed to catch her as she entered her office. 

Her office was a mess with scattered papers everywhere. Dirty coffee mugs and empty soda cans found purchase wherever the papers weren't, even her couch was covered in clothes that she'd had to change into for various reasons. One clear crystal vase that held his flowers stood out among the chaos. And there she was, right in the middle of the clashing colors and mess staring at those flowers. She looked pale and tired and lost and Heero could literally feel his heart sink.

"Relena?" he called walking through the door. She immediately whipped around at the sound of his voice. 

"Heero? What…what are you doing here? I mean…" she truly looked like she was about to crumble. He could now see traces of tears that Relena had tried to wipe away.  

He didn't bother speaking, only closed the space between them. Then he reached forward to feel her forehead. She was burning hot and she was…she was crying again. "Relena," he whispered as his hand slid down her face to her cheek, were he wiped away the tears. "You're not well," he said wishing he could sound a little less analytical and a little more compassionate.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "No shit."

***

Relena hadn't meant to snap, but he just sounded like he was informing her of something she wasn't aware of. Another part of her knew that's just the way he talked. No matter how much she reminded herself of his personality sometimes she just couldn't get over the fact that he didn't know how to act around people. How be to be personal, and friendly, and oh God, why was he looking at her like that? Like he was more human than she thought he wanted to be. Why was he still touching her? Why was he even here?

She looked at the floor, not wanting to be reminded that she still loved him, "I'm sorry, Heero" she murmured, "it's been a very long day."

He nodded and Relena could feel his thumb wipe away more tears that had somehow escaped again. There was silence now, but it didn't bother her. She knew girls whose husbands weren't even this nice to them. For this moment, like so many times before, it felt wonderful to have anyone, to have Heero acting so tender.  

*** 

Why, no better yet, how. How could human skin possibly be so soft? Heero was almost tempted to remove his hand, but something about her eyes told him that his hand was still welcome. This felt so right. Her cheek burning against his fingers, her breath fanning across his face…Wait…what were they still doing, here, in her place of work, when she was about five seconds away from collapsing? It was definitely time to remedy their current position. And for once Heero wasn't referring to their… intimate position.

*** 

"Relena, you're done."

She looked at him, surprised to say the least. Heero's comforting hand no longer lingering on her flushed skin, she was almost expecting him to whip out a gun and threaten her life. Like in the good old days, without out all the damn meetings. 

She could feel her face shift into a scowl. Damn meetings. She was late for another one. And this one wasn't just the acceptable minute or so. This was a full blown five minutes. And now it was going to go for even longer. What with her apologies, and the humorous or flattering or gracious statements if understanding, then the bull shit chit chat that would definitely occur after. All of that would push the meeting even later. So while that would make her next meeting, and the several after that go later, everyone else would go home to their families, bitch about a hard day at work, and "Yipe! Heero, what are you doing?"

Apparently, sometime in the middle of her well deserved mental complaint, something had triggered Heero to pick her up. In fact he was almost out of her office when he answered. "I told you, you're finished for today. When was the last time you had a vacation? And no, long lunch brakes and rest of the ';days-of-off' don't count."

Relena scowled. To hell if she knew. It wasn't like she was the only person in the universe that hadn't bothered to take a vacation in two and half, or wait, three and a half years. 

*** 

Heero half wanted to smirk. It had been exactly three years, five months, and eighteen days she had a vacation, or actually, just a long weekend. He continued out of the office. When Relena's secretary asked him what he was doing, he just smiled. "I'm giving her a well deserved vacation." Relena could sit in awe as her body guard carried her the out of the building, stopping only once to tell another Preventor to signal a code 218. Or the 'Prime Minister is taking an unexpected vacation'.

*** 

Hehe, I know I should be working on other stuff, but it was just such a cute idea, and I just had to. And don't worry, there's going to be a second chapter. So be kind, and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, chapter 2 is here. I am infinitely sorry that it took so long. One thing just kinda piles on top of the other and inspiration and art is thrown aside in order to cope with homework and school. Life sucks until one can get back to their computer. Anyway sorry for the wait and the short chapter

As with chapter 1 and all my other stories I don't own any of this. (But I do own the characters from my story on FictonPress. Here's the link if you're interested ) 

*** 

It felt like she was bouncing. Just a weird sensation like she was being carried up a flight of stairs. With her curiosity piqued she opened her eyes expecting to wake up in her office when she noticed a banister and the set of paintings that lined her stairwell. "What are these doing in my office?" she murmured.

"Relena, this is your house. I'm taking you up to your room," said an extremely familiar voice. Wait a second…

She turned her head just slightly to see Heero's face and just now realized she was being carried. "What on earth are you doing? I've got…" her voice trailed off as the events of the last hour came flooding back. "Oh."

He smiled and turned left then turned into the third doorway on right into her room. She couldn't help but curl closer to him. 'Whoa he is so ripped.'

'Whoa she is so soft.' He set her down on her bed then went to sit down next to her. "Feeling better at all?" Heero asked feeling her forehead that was just slightly warmer than usual.

When Relena nodded he got up to leave, "Go to sleep. I'm come wake you up in a while," he said.

Relena got up as well and walked over to her bodyguard, "Thank you Heero," she whispered before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek then closing the door.

Heero blinked, once, twice, and once more just to make sure that no, he had not died in the process of the day and that this was not Relena acting out of a horrible fever. Then he couldn't help but smile as he continued to walk down stairs. He would definitely have to do more sweet things for Relena in the future. 

His eyes widened. Did he just think what he thought he just thought? After almost falling down the first step Heero decided to stop thinking until he was no longer moving. Aside from his previous actions, Duo would never let him be if he found Heero had fallen down a flight of stairs. Besides, how could he take care of Relena if he was in the hospital? Then again….

***  

It had been about an hour, Heero thought looking at his watch. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen deciding some tea might be good for Relena. He was really going soft, but it was really the least he could do. Now to find a kettle…

His eyes widened again upon entering the Peacecraft kitchen. It was the size of most high school cafeterias. Seven stoves, four refrigerators, an entire wall for a cupboard, and only God knew where a kettle would be. This would definitely be one of his more difficult missions. 

Ten minutes later Heero had finally found the kettle and extremely dismayed when he noticed its location…at the very bottom of a very large stack of pots and pans. He huffed and then blowing caution to the wind pulled the kettle out. Which of course caused the stack of pots to come crashing down around in him in an avalanche of copper, tin, and stainless steel.  

"Damn it Relena, why did you have to leave the damn kettle underneath all the other damn pots…" he mumbled as he began to pick up the pans and shove them into the cabinet in which they had been stacked. 

"I didn't leave that there. The one I usually use is left out on the stove," said Relena from the doorway. 

Heero followed her finger to the seventh stove to see a purple tea kettle with blue and pink moons and stars on it. He nearly growled before throwing the other kettle back into the cabinet. Wait a second… "Relena, shouldn't you still be in bed? I told you I'd wake you up. You need to get your rest and it's barely been an hour…"

Relena laughed and sat down. "My brother just called saying he heard about what happened with the 218 at work and was coming right here to make sure I was okay." 

He was scowling. He could feel his face go from mildly confused and concerned, to extremely unhappy. "Did you mention I was already doing that?" he asked with a hint of bad temper.

She giggled again. "I think that's why he's rushing."

She watched as he put water into the kettle with a lot more 'umph' than a normal, happy person would have, trying not laugh again. He was so…so…adorable was the only word that came to mind. He seemed so out of character, so unnaturally sweet that it felt very natural. Relena decided, right then and there, that Heero Yuy could be a real sap when he wanted to. And it was so cute!

She wondered what could possibly be going through his mind, what could have possibly made this change, but her mind did not linger long. Instead she began to watch him shuffle through the cabinets. "Where do you keep…"  
  


"In that one," she replied smilingly, pointing to the second to the left. "It's behind the sugar."

Heero picked passed the other contents of the cabinet and pulled out the box of tea bags. The hot water began to whistle and he turned off the stove, poured the water and placed a tea bag in mug. Relena simply studied his movements. He was beautiful. He was perfect. Silently Heero handed her the mug and sat down on the chair next to her. For the next several minutes neither said anything, Relena just sipped her tea while Heero watched the stove. 

The stove was indeed very interesting. It was…it was just fascinating. Yeah. It was better than staring at Relena. He just didn't want to worry about what he might do if he concentrated on those luscious lips for too long or looked to deeply into her eyes. No…he'd been silent for far too long, he had to say something. Anything. Smoothly, or at least he hoped it would be smooth, Heero placed his hand atop hers. "Relena."

*Ding Dong* 

"Damn it!"

"Heero!"  
  
"Yuy!"

***  

To be continued

My sincerest apologies for not continuing sooner. The inspiration just didn't hit and I feel really terrible for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy the teaser chapter. Cookies to everybody who waited faithfully for me. 


End file.
